


April 7, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute he refused to view Martha Kent suffering on her bed.





	April 7, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute he refused to view Martha Kent suffering on her bed and walked into his bedroom.

THE END


End file.
